1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angularly accessible head for a threaded connector such as a screw or bolt and to a tool for use in manipulating the head of the connector.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, threaded connectors have required placement in such a manner that a tool for use in manipulating same must lie in the same plane as the connector.
For instance, a screwdriver must be coplanar with the slot for same in the screw head to operate efficiently in manipulating the screw. Likewise, a socket for use in tightening a bolt must be coplanar to engage the polygonal circumference of the bolt for manipulation.
Such required alignment can cause problems, such as when a tool cannot be aligned appropriately due to lack of space. This is a particular problem in vehicles, such as when one wishes to remove a hose clamp but cannot access the screw head, often requiring the clamp to be mangled for removal.